


The OTPodcast: Warnings, Triggers and Squick

by mortarsmayfall, The_OTP



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: Streaming, Breastfeeding, Child Death, Codependency, Daddy Kink, Death in Childbirth, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Embedded Audio, Guro, Incest, Infantilism, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Mpreg, Podcast, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Squick, Suicide, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>Episode 6 features our contributors sharing their own personal squicky things, but also their opinions on warnings and triggers. When should you warn? Are triggers really a writers' responsibility to be aware of? What's the difference between something triggering and something that squicks you out? These questions and more get discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Warnings, Triggers and Squick

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
